


Only this morning (The thought I've been wanting)

by quietwandering



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: With a face like thatHow couldn't I want you
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Only this morning (The thought I've been wanting)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Chris/Neil piece inspired by an interview in which Chris was incredibly chatty to be on a BBC morning show, the cheeky cute lad
> 
> [The interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNNlEhhl9cg)
> 
> Title is [A face like that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUQHZXo5oRk) by Pet Shop Boys

“Chris we absolutely don’t have time for this,” I said, knowing full well he wouldn’t listen to me. “We need to get back before the producers notice, or we’re not going to get to do the interview at all.” 

“Oh, well ye see -” Whatever Chris was about to say, I already knew I’d not be happy about it. He had done something that I’d absolutely not had a say in, and that smile on his face meant it was something awful. “I told 'em you weren’t feelin’ too well, and that you needed a quick run the toilets.” 

“ _Chris_ -” My lecture on how we need to try and retain some semblance of professionalism around those meant to broadcast us on live TV to thousands of people was cut short when I was pulled into a private loo. There were no stalls, just a small, cramped space with a single toilet that smelled awful. “This is not going to happen. We are going right back to the green room. We are going _right now_ , Christopher Lowe. Don’t give me that coy look.” 

I was shoved back onto the sink, and Chris’ lips were against my neck, biting and pulling the skin between his teeth. He shoved his way between my legs as I moaned - he was near on his tiptoes to reach me at this odd angle, but he was never one to be easily deterred. “Let’s have a quick taste of ye,” Chris whispered, and those miraculously beautiful hands were at my zipper, tugging it down.

There were so many reasons we shouldn’t be doing this, but I couldn’t think of even one of them when Chris knelt down between my knees, looking up at me with that wry grin of his. He finally tugged my trousers open and hungrily licked along the entire length of my cock. I tried to clutch at his jacket to steady myself, but the slick material was infuriatingly difficult to keep hold of. “Chris... _please_.” 

"Shh, someone might hear ye if you don't hush up. What'd those producers think of ye then?" If I moved too much I'd fall right off the sink, but the arousal that shot through me at those words was so intense that I could hardly contain myself. I tried to buck my hips up, needing more and more of Chris’ warm mouth around me, but he teasingly pulled himself back, darting the tip of his tongue along the ridge and my circumcision scar. His hand worked my shaft with just the slightest amount of spit, and the friction burned with _just_ that right amount of pleasure/pain, where my toes would curl up in pure ecstasy.

A hard drag of his tongue along my slit had a bubble of precome dripping out of me, and I couldn’t honestly believe I’d be able to climax like this, in a public restroom of all things. I didn’t need flowers or hours of romance or anything - I’d had plenty of sex in questionable places before - but this seemed totally outrageous. Chris couldn’t even be comfortable knelt on the cold tiles like that so how was he able to look like he was so thoroughly enjoying himself? 

“ _Oh_ , oh. Chris. Chris, I’m, oh -” My eyes squeezed shut, and I blocked out everything but the feel of Chris around me, orgasm rushing through me with a dizzying intensity. It wasn’t the most mind blowing of experiences - my back ached from the way the faucet dug into me and there was a urinal in my direct line of sight - but the thrill of doing something so uncouth wasn’t lost on me. I saw the appeal even if I didn’t entirely approve.

Chris was up in an instant, and I reached for him only to have my hand swatted away. “Later. Remember? We’ve an interview, don’t we?” I blinked a few times, not sure I understood, but my trousers were buttoned up and I was being pulled towards the door. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

“How am I…” 

“Just let me do most of the talkin' in this one, huh?” Chris said with a mischievous smile that made me quite nervous - I was _far_ too aware of how wrong things could go when I wasn't there to put a stop to his antics. “Ye just sit back and relax.” 

“Fine, but I'm going to throw a proper strop about this when we get home.” 

“Oh, I hope ye do, Neb. I really hope ye do.”


End file.
